


Sent From Heaven

by Ongniel_sci



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Diary, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: Kurosawa always wanted a boyfriend but he never felt any romantic attraction to anyone before until he met Adachi* This can be also Kurosawa's prologue
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 70





	Sent From Heaven

_(All I see is couples lately, and I wonder...when will be my chance to have my own boyfriend?)_

Kurosawa sighs as he closes his diary. He lays in bed and stares at the wall.  
"It's not that I have any high standards or anything. I just never felt genuine attraction to anyone before" he tells himself as he turns to the side. "Will I ever be attracted to someone? Will someone ever make my heart beat faster?... why are these feelings such a myth to me" Kurosawa hasn't noticed but a tear escaped his eye. " I really wish to meet someone"  
  
  
At work Kurosawa was chosen to interview potential employees for their company. He was sitting by himself. a large table in front of him and a chair for everyone coming for the interview to sit on.  
  
Many young women and men came for the interview. Kurosawa was happy to see many enthusiastic youthful people applying. There were a few people that were so perfect for the jobs. He circled their names after each one left. Kurosawa looked at his watch. The interview time has ended. He gathered his files and papers on his desk and put it in his briefcase. As he zipped his briefcase. He heard someone running and panting. He could feel someone's presence in front of him. Kurosawa looked up.  
" I'm so sorry I know I'm late... but something happened" the guy told him.  
  
Kurosawa was taken aback. The guy's hair was drenched in sweat. The cuffs of his sleeve and the lower part of his pants were covered in mud. Kurosawa wondered what had happened to this guy. Kurosawa really felt bad for him.   
  
The guy thought that the interviewer was going to reject him. " I'm sorry I understand that ... I won't get an interview. I'm sorry for wasting your time. Thank you for your hard work" he bowed and as he was about to walk away a hand touched his elbow "you can have a seat. Our interviews aren't over yet"  
  
The guy turned around and smiled at the interviewer.  
  
"My name is Adachi. It's very nice to meet you"  
  
" so, Adachi do you have any work experience?"  
  
"Oh, i just worked part time jobs at different restaurants"  
  
"Oh" Kurosawa looked at Adachi's CV " you graduated from a business school"  
  
" yes, a couple of years ago"  
  
" oh, your specs are good. You know foreign languages and you're a business major graduate. if it's ok for me to ask how come you weren't hired at any company before? "  
  
Kurosawa was genuinely curious about the guy. Something about him was very interesting to Kurosawa.  
  
" ahh actually ..... I volunteered overseas to help in need families so I didn't apply for any job at that time because I wasn't in Japan"  
  
Kurosawa smiled at him " that's very impressive Mr. Adachi" Kurosawa put Adachi's CV on the table.  
  
"Tell me more about yourself" Kurosawa told him. Kurosawa already got the info needed for the interview but he didn't realize that. He wanted to know more about this guy. To Kurosawa he was the most interesting person he met in this interview.  
  
"Ah so I'm 25 years old oh.... that's already on my CV" he covered his face in embarrassment.  
  
Kurosawa chuckled " I'm sorry. it's fine even if it's on your CV already. I don't mind. You can tell me anything"  
  
"Thank you... I don't really know what to add" he scratched his head  
  
Kurosawa thought that this guy was cute. He smiled. " It's ok then" he stood up and offered his hand for a handshake " it was nice seeing you Mr. Adachi. We'll call you if you get accepted" kurosawa knew already that Adachi was accepted but it was just protocol to tell them over the phone and not immediately. "Thank you for giving me this chance. I know I'm late and I look horrible. You're very kind to even consider me" Adachi shook his hand  
"You look great" Kurosawa answered immediately. Adachi stared at him.  
Kurosawa didn't realize it but he was into Adachi.  
To Kurosawa Adachi seemed so well behaved. So kind. And so good looking. Kurosawa was looking forward seeing more of Adachi at work.  
  
Kurosawa was wrapping up his stuff at work. He left the company shortly after Adachi left. He saw an old lady near their company building. She was hugging her cat "I'm so glad you're ok Mr. pumpkins next time don't fall into a giant hole and get yourself dirty. This time a nice young man saved you"  
Kurosawa was walking but when he heard the old lady. It suddenly clicked why Adachi looked in that state.... did Adachi save the cat?!!!  
  
Kurosawa smiled to himself. Adachi is even kinder than he imagined. To risk his own future job to help a cat.  
  
Adachi got the acceptance call the next day.  
  
When Adachi started working he saw Kurosawa and greeted him. He was so happy to see him. Kurosawa was excited to see Adachi, too.  
"So proud of you" Kurosawa smiled  
"It's all thanks to you" Adachi blushed  
"No, you aced the interview because you were perfect" Kurosawa patted Adachi's shoulder.  
Kurosawa didn't realize he just touched Adachi. He removed his hand immediately.  
  
Adachi always came to Kurosawa for help since Kurosawa was the only one he knew in the company. Kurosawa was more than happy to be of help to Adachi.  
The two of them started spending lunch time together. And on their breaks Adachi would always go to Kurosawa's office to talk to him.  
  
One day they realized their apartments were close so they started walking home together.  
  
Kurosawa enjoyed being with Adachi. Adachi was very fun to be around. Kurosawa's smile never left him when he was with Adachi.  
  
when Kurosawa went shopping all he thought about was Adachi. When he saw packed bentos. He thought that Adachi would love them. When he saw a pink checked shirt. He imagined it on Adachi and thought it would look lovely on him. When he saw the books. He looked for a book to gift it to Adachi.  
  
When Kurosawa got home he realized he only bought stuff for Adachi...  
  
Kurosawa was going to get milk and eggs but he got everything for Adachi that he forgot his own stuff. That was when it hit him... Kurosawa loves Adachi... he cares about him so much... it wasn't just a co-workers relationship. He wanted to be with Adachi all the time. He wanted to live with him. Wake up next to him. Even... kiss him.  
  
At work Kurosawa couldn't focus... it was so unlike him. He looked at Adachi who was typing on his computer. Kurosawa wondered what Adachi would think of him... is it weird to get many gifts from a coworker? They're not even that close... even though kurosawa feels like him and Adachi connected and he feels as if he knew him all his life.  
Kurosawa sighed. He doesn't want Adachi to think he's weird so he decided to keep these gifts at home.  
  
Kurosawa still spent his time with Adachi as usual but this time he was hurting inside... he wished Adachi was his boyfriend ...was he getting greedy? ... shouldn't he just be happy to be with Adachi?... kurosawa sighed  
  
Kurosawa and Adachi were sitting next to each other at the company's dinner. Everyone was celebrating getting a huge account to sign up with them. Everyone was drinking a lot except Kurosawa and Adachi they each drank a tiny shot and started talking and laughing together.  
  
One coworker looked at them. he was so drunk. He could barely talk properly " hey, ...you two! " he pointed at them " you ..boyfriends get a room already" he laughed  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kurosawa got up from his seat. he was so angry.  
  
Adachi whispered" It's fine kurosawa"  
  
Kurosawa stormed out of the restaurant. Adachi ran after him.  
  
Kurosawa noticed that Adachi was running after him so he stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry Adachi that jerk must have upset you"  
  
"No, Kurosawa....I'm not upset... not at all" Adachi blushed  
  
Kurosawa was confused " you're not?"

  
"Yes, I actually ....... I...... I didn't mind it.....I didn't mind being called your boyfriend" Adachi blushed  
  
Kurosawa stared at Adachi shocked by what he just heard. He doubted his own ears for a second. " you didn't mind it?" Kurosawa wanted to be sure he didn't misheard him.  
  
"I like... being called your boyfriend" Adachi blushed he looked down  
  
Kurosawa walked closely. He cupped Adachi's face with his hands. " I like being called your boyfriend, too" Kurosawa kissed Adachi

  
  
_(Dear diary, I think I finally have a boyfriend!)_


End file.
